


Sink

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The motel’s almost out of water.





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The dingy little motel on the outskirts of the outpost is like a candlelit oasis, complete with fireworks and harp music. The four of them tumble out of the car like a pack of dirty dust bunnies that desperately need baths. Or a shower. Noctis prefers showers. That’s the only thing he’s thinking of as he follows Ignis up to the little old lady sitting in the reception booth. 

Before she can even get out a hello, Ignis asks, “Could we please have a room for the night?”

The old lady nods behind her protective wall of glass. “That will be two hundred gil, Sir.” While Ignis digs out the fare, she peers around him, checking, “For four?”

“Yes. A single room will do, though; we can share the beds.” For once, Noctis doesn’t _want_ to have to do that, because he wants to spread out on a giant mattress and roll around in luxury, but he recognizes that they’re on a budget. And he feels too gross to argue. He needs a shower by yesterday.

As the lady collects the coins, hands them a room key, and the four of them start to veer off, she calls, “By the way, I’m afraid we have a problem with our water tank; there might only be enough left for one person.”

Noctis stiffens. Prompto whines loudly. Ignis nods politely, but his face is as grim as Noctis’ mood.

They take the room anyway. They all file in, find two rickety little beds, and immediately, Gladiolus barks, “I should get the shower.”

Noctis expects them all to fight for themselves, but surprisingly, Ignis agrees, “That might be prudent, as you smell the worst.”

Gladiolus snorts at the insult but accepts the vote. Prompto whines, “No way! C’mon, what if we have to go back to Hammerhead? Cindy can’t see me like this!”

Noctis breaks his own don’t-abuse-power-rule and announces, “I’m having it. I’m the prince, you all work for me; I’m having it.”

Ignis frowns. Gladiolus grunts, “You’re gonna pull the prince card? _Really_? You smell the least of us, ‘cause you’re always passed out in the car while the rest of us are hunting!”

“’S not true,” Noctis bristles. He implores Ignis, “C’mon, what if someone recognizes me? I’m representing the crown here; I have to present well.”

Ignis slowly nods. Gladiolus throws up his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Clearly, it’s decided. Noctis’ hands fall to his hips, and he can’t help puffing up his chest a bit in triumphant. Through a victorious smirk, he confirms, “Done. I get it.”

Something swats his arm. He turns to look at Prompto, who’s standing beside him, looking oddly nervous. Prompto chews his bottom lip for a second before tentatively asking, “Can I join?” Noctis blinks. “Like, not have a shower instead of you... can I join your shower?”

There’s a long, incredibly conspicuous pause. No one says anything. Noctis half expects Ignis to scold Prompto for the extremely inappropriate suggestion, but he doesn’t. Prompto quietly whines, “Please? I feel so gross! I won’t look at anything, I promise!”

Noctis _will_ look. The only reason he’s pausing at all is because he’s mentally stripping Prompto down. He makes sure he isn’t blushing before he stoically answers, “Yes.”

Prompto blinks. “Yes? Like, I can come? I can come in the shower with you?”

“Yeah, that.”

An enormous smile stretches across Prompto’s handsome face. He probably doesn’t realize that Noctis would give him anything, up to and including the moon.

With a withered sigh, Ignis asks, “Can you at least take Gladio too, then?”

Prompto points out, “Then you’re the only one who’ll smell!”

Looking torn, Gladiolus agrees, “Yeah, that wouldn’t be fair, Iggy. And you do most of our business dealings, so you should be presentable...”

While they bicker, Noctis looks at each of them, silently considering a new possibility. Of course he’d _thought_ about each of them before, but he never _seriously_ considered _all at once_. And it’ll mean giving up three quarters of what little running water they might have.

But it’ll mean he’ll get to finally see how big Gladiolus’ dick is and if Ignis’ ass has the cute dimples he likes to picture it with. And how far Prompto’s freckles go down his body.

Clearing his throat, Noctis says over them, “Okay. I’ll take that hit for the team. We’ll share, but only ‘cause I’d feel bad otherwise.”

Prompto chirps, “Great!”

Gladiolus says, “That’s surprisingly big of you, Princess.”

Ignis squints. He definitely knows.

But he has no proof, so Noctis strips off his jacket and leads the way to the washroom to see if they can squeeze four naked dudes into one shower.


End file.
